1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to that class of mattresses, beach pads, and camping gear comprised of flexible materials, which when inflated by air, develop a desired height and resiliency.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art abounds with many schemes utilizing inflation of soft materials to form a mattress. Some methods employed heretofore, have individual compartments adapted with individual inflation valves. Other schemes include a tortuous path fabricated from two flat juxtaposed flexible fabric-like sheets which may be inflated with a single valve. Still other concepts of fabrication include an upper and lowermost sheet adapted with transverse gussets, intercommunicating air passageways, and a single valve for inflation. Still other schemes employed have two or more tortuous paths, each forming an independent airtight chamber, adapted to be alternately inflated and deflated. This method is utilized in hospitals or at home to prevent bed sores for those patients who are unable, due to paralysis, to change their position while confined in a bed. Another scheme utilizes two longitudinal individually inflatable tubes, positioned paralel to each other, and located along the long side edges of a mattress, such that upon alternate inflation, the patient is turned from side to side.